<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Eeeevil Swift Fox by TrashySwitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25327213">The Eeeevil Swift Fox</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch'>TrashySwitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Foxy the Tickle Monster, M/M, lee!jeremy, ler!foxy, ticklefic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:14:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25327213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy had only just started this night. And already, Foxy was pulling his signature sprinting move. But what Jeremy DIDN'T anticipate, was what would happen when he's caught...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Foxy/Jeremy Fitzgerald (Five Nights at Freddy's)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Eeeevil Swift Fox</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was requested by @fivecoins! Hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeremy's circular light from the flashlight was shaking as he held it. His anxiety was causing him to shake. Everything in his mind was telling him NOT to go to work today. But of course, Jeremy ignored his usual gut feeling and landed himself into yet another night of anxiety and potential PTSD. Was he going to die tonight? He sure hoped not. Was he going to get hurt? Maybe. Was he going to get jump-scared by the animatronics? Jeremy looked at the cameras...</p><p>...Most likely. </p><p>Jeremy sighed and put down the tablet, to look in the bottom vents on the side. Looks like there's nothing. He looked at the front vent: also nothing. Jeremy attempted to calm himself down by breathing and looking at the cameras again. He had flipped to the 6th camera, when a loud screeching noise could be heard! Suddenly, Jeremy let out a yelp as he was tackled to the ground by something big. Jeremy yelped loudly as the tablet fell onto his face, and the feeling of something heavy was laying on him. Suddenly, that heavy thing started moving, and quickly picked him up. The tablet went falling onto the ground, and his hat went flying off his head as well. It didn't take long for his eyes to gain better focus, to figure out who had caught him. </p><p>The face was red, and the one eye had an eye patch covering it. A couple pairs of teeth could be seen within the snout, and the face looked to be resembling the general shape of a fox! Jeremy gasped and quickly started shouting! All of his fight or flight signs began taking over all at once. He pushed as hard as he could against the hand, he wiggled and squirmed to get out of his grip, and he attempted to kick the fox wherever he could. </p><p>"Whoa! Look at what we've got here! Another security guard! And much more fearful than the last one." Foxy declared. Jeremy only continued to squirm, shout and kick like his life depended on it. Well...to Jeremy, his life DID depend on it! "Interesting...You have thick hair compared to the last one. And a bit shorter! Your uniform is a little different too. And your name tag..." Foxy used his hook to look at the yellow name tag. "Jeremy! I like it! Jeremy the scared security guard." Foxy reacted, poking him on the chest with the arched top of his hook. </p><p>Jeremy grabbed onto the hook. "Hey!" Foxy yelled, pulling the hook out of his hand. "Don't mess with my hook! What are ya trying to do? Pull it off me?" Foxy yelled, hitting Jeremy on the head with the back of the hook. Jeremy yelped and grabbed it out of instinct. Foxy, not wanting his hook to be touched by the guard, pulled his hook back. Only, the security guard refused to let go and wounded up a few feet off the floor, hanging onto the hook with his hands above his head. Foxy growled. "Oi! What's the big idea?" Foxy asked, growing annoyed. He groaned to himself as he started rubbing his chin. But looking at Jeremy's armpit gave him an idea rather fast. </p><p>Foxy smirked as he reached his hand out towards the guard. "Are you ticklish?" Foxy asked, before lightly scratching Jeremy's left armpit. </p><p>Jeremy squealed and threw his head back. "NO! PLEASE NO!" Jeremy yelled, pulling himself up slightly to try and cover up his armpit slightly. But the metal fingers brought themselves under the arm and dug in again! "NOHOHOHOHO! STAHAP!" Jeremy yelled. </p><p>"Are you going to let go? Or fight it?" Foxy asked. </p><p>"TIHIHICKLIHING DOHOESN'T STAHAHAP MEHE!" Jeremy yelled at him. </p><p>"There's no need to yell, I hope you know that. I'm right here." Foxy reminded him. Then, Foxy moved his hand to Jeremy's other armpit and started tickling. </p><p>Jeremy squeaked and finally stopped doing the pull-ups. Now he was just giggling, kicking and holding onto the hook for dear life while his right armpit was tickled to oblivion. "Fohohohohoxyhyhyhyhy! Nohohoho tihihihicklihihihing!" Jeremy told him through his giggles. </p><p>"But tickling is so fun! And you my friend..." Foxy told him, before lifting him up higher so he could see the man at eye level. "...have been visited by the ULTIMATE TICKLE MONSTER OF THE PIZZERIA!" Foxy declared proudly. </p><p>Jeremy whined in horror as he realized his fate. The security guard kicked his feet harder, in an attempt to stop the fox from tickling his exposed armpits. But this only resulted in Foxy grabbing the kicking foot. Jeremy yelped and started tugging, but ended up letting go of the hook and sending himself falling upside down. </p><p>Now the security guard was slightly swinging upside down, and facing away from Foxy! Now that just won't due! So Foxy picked Jeremy up by his shoe, and quickly turned him around to look at the guard face-to-face. Then, he grabbed the ankle again with his left hand and started removing the shoe with his hook. </p><p>"What are you- FOXY, DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT REMOVING THA-" Jeremy was interrupted by the sound of a work shoe bouncing itself onto the floor below. "...Dammit..." Jeremy muttered. </p><p>Foxy chuckled at Jeremy's reaction and started lightly dragging his hook up and down the foot. "Why not? You don't happen to have a ticklish foot, do you?" Foxy teased. Jeremy quickly covered up a yelp with his hand, and squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to stop his laughter from coming out. "Ooooh! Being stubborn, now are we? I wonder...can stubbornness keep a human from breathing properly?" Foxy asked. He moved his hook to the ball of Jeremy's foot. "...Probably for a bit. But can stubbornness save you from exposing your adorable laughter to me?" Foxy further asked. Jeremy shook his head helplessly as the giggles in his lungs made his body convulse. </p><p>Finally, after a good 5 minutes of nonstop tickling and no laughter, Jeremy squealed and let out all the laughter built up in his system. "NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHOHOHO! CUHUHUHUT IHIT OHOHOHOUT! IHIHI DOHOHOHON'T NEHEHEED THIHIHIS!" Jeremy yelled through his laughter. </p><p>"Wow! What do ya know? The man CAN laugh! That, my sir, blows my mind!" Foxy reacted dramatically. "Now: what other laughs do you have?" Foxy asked. He brought his dull hook towards the toes and wiggled them under and in between Jeremy's toes. </p><p>"EEEEEEEEEEK! NAHAHAHAT THEHEHEHEHERE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHO TOHOHOHOES! NOHOHOT MYHY TOHOHOHOHOES!" Jeremy laughed, throwing his arms everywhere he could. </p><p>"But your toes are so tiny! And I gotta say: very well groomed! Do you get pedicures?" Foxy asked. </p><p>Jeremy facepalmed himself in embarrassment and outrage. "WHAHAHAHAT?! NOHOHOHO! PEHEHEDICUHUHUHURES AHARE FOHOHOHOR GIHIHIRLS!" Jeremy yelled. </p><p>"Since when? Why can't pedicures be for men as well? If I were a human, I would get my feet pedicured as much as possible!" Foxy declared. </p><p>Jeremy laughed at both the tickling on his feet, and at the irony of Foxy's personality. Foxy was built to look like a dirty, obsessed, sea-riding pirate! But his personality was incredibly preppy and almost feminine! HOW?!</p><p>"OHOHOKAHAHAY, YOHOHOU CAN STAHAP NOHOHOW!" Jeremy told him. </p><p>Foxy stopped his hook, lifted Jeremy up higher and looked at him with a single narrowed eye. "Since when could you tell me what to do?" Foxy asked him, sounding almost offended.</p><p>Jeremy's laughter began to calm down little by little. He had an uncontrollable smile plastered on his face, that just couldn't be wiped off no matter how much he tried. The tickling was most certainly the cause of it. While Jeremy was calming down, Foxy was trying to see where else to tickle the man. He wasn't done his spree quite yet, and he wanted to take advantage of the time he had left. And looking at the falling shirt was giving Foxy an idea...</p><p>Foxy gave Jeremy's belly a poke. "EEEP!...Uh-OH!" Jeremy shrieked, pulling his shirt down to cover up his stomach. </p><p>But Foxy wanted to test it out more. So, he tried scratching his hook on the right side of his shirt-covered side. Jeremy yelped and reached his hands out to the right to stop it. But Foxy was planning! Foxy's hook came flying over to the left side, and tickled it too. To keep the human on his toes, Foxy kept tickling and switching sides! No matter where Jeremy reached to stop it, the hook was already a step ahead and tickling his other side. Jeremy was rocking back and forth frantically, struggling to get away from the moving hook. </p><p>"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! GEHEHEHET AWAHAHAYHYHYHYHYHY!" Jeremy yelled. </p><p>"Here, let's compromise: instead of me moving my hook away, can you move your hands away so I can reach your belly?" Foxy asked. </p><p>"THAHAHAT'S NOHOHOHO COHOHOMPROHOMIHIHIHISE!" Jeremy protested. </p><p>"I'll have you know it is a compromise when I SAY it's a compromise! Now move your hands!" Foxy ordered and pushed his hands aside. As soon as the little dot on his belly was exposed and within range, Foxy dipped the dull point of the hook into Jeremy's belly button. </p><p>"Boop! IIIIII've gotcha!" Foxy declared proudly. Jeremy screamed very high-pitched and covered his face. Foxy smirked and leaned himself towards Jeremy's face. "What's wrong, Jeremy? Ticklish belly button?" Foxy asked, wiggling the hook a little to lightly scratch the navel. Jeremy yipped and squeaked as the giggly tickle spot was poked and tweaked. "I gotta say: You're starting to sound less like a human, and more like a mouse or a chipmunk!" Foxy reacted. Jeremy shook his head as a muffled high-pitched giggle left his mouth. "You wouldn't happen to be related to the Chipmunks, would you?" Foxy asked. </p><p>Finally, Jeremy's pent up giggles exploded out of his lungs. "BAAAAaahehehehehehehehe! Nohohoho bellyyyyyhyhyhyhyhyhyhyhy!" Jeremy begged through his giggles. </p><p>Foxy's one eye widened in surprise. "Aaaahahahawwww! Thihis is so precious!! I don't think I realized just how adorable you can become, Jeremy!" Foxy cooed. </p><p>Jeremy's body, along with his giggles, began to almost melt from how flustered he was getting. He felt like he had just snorted up a bunch of sugar. It felt like a sugar high of some kind! He felt...loopy and overly happy. But why?! "Whahahahat ahare yohou dohohoihihing toho mehehehe?!" Jeremy asked, believing Foxy was somehow causing it. </p><p>"I'm tickling you, of course! I thought you knew?" Foxy replied. </p><p>Jeremy only grew more and more flustered the longer the fox talked to him. He began to grow confused and slightly frustrated by the state he was in. He started flapping his arms around. "STAHAHAP MAHAHAKIHING MEHEHEHE FLUHUHUHUSTEHEHEHERED!" Jeremy begged, throwing his fists around in midair. </p><p>"Awwww! Is de widdle human gwowing fwustered? Does de poor boy need more love?" Foxy cooed. </p><p>"NOOOOOOOOHOHOHO!" Jeremy begged. </p><p>"I think he does! I think he needs more tickles from the big bad tickle monster!" Foxy teased. Then, Foxy paused his tickles and flipped him the right way again. With a new grip on Jeremy, Foxy started tickling around Jeremy's belly button. </p><p>"Nohohohohoho! Nahahahahat ahahagahahahahain! Yohohohou're sohohohoho weheheheird!" Jeremy giggled, squirming and struggling to cover up his belly. </p><p>Foxy stopped his tickling and looked at him, confused and almost offended. "...Excuse me?" Foxy asked. </p><p>Jeremy's giggles began to die down and become breathy. He looked up, and noticed Foxy's face. "W-Whahat?" Jeremy asked. </p><p>"Did you just call me weird?" Foxy asked. </p><p>Jeremy looked around and looked back at Foxy. "Yeheheah? Ahare you hurt byhy that?" Jeremy asked, feeling like he messed up and actually hurt his feelings. </p><p>"Hurt?" Foxy clarified. "Hurt?!" Foxy yelled. He placed his hook sideways onto his chest in heartbroken offense. "I'm more than hurt! I am HORRIFIED!" Foxy yelled with a non-serious smile perking up on his lips. Jeremy giggled at the smile as it told Jeremy that Foxy was just being further playful. "How DARE you call me weird! What could possibly be weird about THIS, SEXY BODY?!" Foxy asked, waving at himself to show off his 'pristine' body. "Like, listen to me Jeremy. I've got silver legs, a pop-up patch, and the PERFECT, pirate body for the business." Foxy stated proudly, praising himself in front of Jeremy to both annoy him and make him laugh. "Oh! and did I even MENTION this hook?" Foxy asked. </p><p>Jeremy couldn't help but giggle at how feminine and self-obsessive he was being, right in front of him. "Nohoho, yohou didn't." Jeremy replied. </p><p>Foxy readied his hook for close examination. He brought the hook close enough to Jeremy, so he could see the slightly rusty details. "This hook..." He paused to look at it. "This hook right here...is the perfect tool for tickling." Foxy told him. Jeremy's giggles only increased once the word was spoken. Foxy pointed to him with the very hook. "See? I don't even need to tickle you with it, in order to make you laugh! You're already laughing just from me describing it!" Foxy teased. "You see? That's what I like about this thing." He concluded. </p><p>Jeremy's face was growing more and more red the longer the fox spoke. "Wanna know another thing I love about this hook?" Foxy asked. Jeremy nodded his head in reply. Foxy re-positioned himself to lean on his left hip, while he resumed his speech about his fabulous hook. "It's dull, meaning I can't scratch a human or cause them harm. But the hook's point is also thin..." Foxy explained. </p><p>Foxy moved his hook down and lifted up Jeremy's shirt to expose the belly button once again. With the belly button in his range, Foxy smirked and started lightly scratching his belly. "EEEEEEEEK! Dohohohohohohon't! Hahahahahahahaha!" Jeremy giggled. </p><p>"...Meaning my hook can fit in the tightest spaces!" Foxy resumed his speech. "Including..." Foxy swirled the end of his hook right towards the little hole in the middle. "The belly button!" Foxy declared, swirling the hook around inside the belly button. </p><p>"OHOHOhohohohokahahahahahay! Fohohohoxyhyhyhy, plehehehehehease! Cuhuhuhuhut ihihihit ohohohohohohuhut!" Jeremy fell into fits of giggles yet again. The giggles were quiet, yet super quick. Even if he tried to stop his giggles, he just can't find a breaking point for his giggles! And even if he could, another huge fit of giggles would start right back up again and ruin his fighting chance. There was just no getting away from the evil tickle pirate. </p><p>"But you see: For a proper speech to be perfect, there needs to be some proof to pull it off! So what a better way to prove it, than to try the tickle tool out on YOUR ticklish tum-tum!" Foxy suggested. </p><p>"Nohohohohohohohoho! Ihihihihit tihihicklehehehehes sohohoho muhuhuhuhuch!" Jeremy giggled. </p><p>"Well of COURSE it does! It's not called 'the perfect tickle tool' for nothin'!" Foxy replied proudly. </p><p>Jeremy covered his face with his hands as his belly button was attacked. He couldn't handle it anymore. The ironic part was, the teasing wasn't being directed towards him! It was subtle! Third-person! A constant description of the tool that was being used to tickle the young man! Jeremy's squirming and fighting began to weaken from the tickling, and his laughter started to grow breathy without the need to lessen the tickles. He was growing physically tired and needed to breath. Foxy had managed to forget that humans needed to breath. It was hard trying to make up for the human's fragile body, when you don't live the fragile life yourself. </p><p>So, Foxy stopped tickling him and gave him a long break. Jeremy's giggles grew less giggly and even more breathy in a few minutes or less. Foxy carefully placed Jeremy into the chair, and sat back. "Are you okay?" Foxy asked. </p><p>Jeremy only fell into more laughter from the question alone. He gave Foxy the 'Great' sign to calm his robotic nerves, and allowed his arm to just fall right onto his leg. "Yohohou...ahare vehery gohohohood ahat that." Jeremy told him, still slightly giggly. </p><p>"At what? Tickling?" Foxy asked. </p><p>"Yeheheheah...T-Ticklihing." Jeremy replied. </p><p>Foxy gasped and smiled happily, showing off his big animatronic teeth to the human. He cheered to himself and threw his arms up in the air at a job well done. </p><p>Yes indeed...Foxy really was, the ultimate tickle monster.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>